


Jingle Balls

by Claudia_flies



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bad Decisions, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies
Summary: Jingle all the way.





	Jingle Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/gifts).



> To my fandom wife, my other half, my enabler and encourager, I couldn't do this without you <3
> 
> Beta'd by [Darry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry).

 

 

 

 

It was supposed to be a joke. Just a _hahaha_ , some seasonal frivolity.

He’d already had a few beers, it’s been a nice Friday night, and he’d spent it browsing on Twitter, and he blames all of it on Paul. Completely. Totally. Because suddenly, without any input from him, it becomes a _THING_ in the Avengers cast WhatsApp after one, innocent tweet.

Because Paul thinks _everyone_ should know about Chris’ Christmas thong.

Scarlett, as always, replies with _seen it, not that impressive_.

Which makes Chris both laugh and shout “Hey!” in indignation at his phone, as if she can hear him through the app. He posts a Santa emoji in reply. Because it has a beard same as he does now. Avengers 4 is wrapped and in the can, so he can grow as much of a beard as he wants to. No more clean-shaven Steve Rogers for him.

 _Pics or it didn’t happen_ , Liz posts with a winky emoji, which in turn makes Scarlett reply with the cry-laugh emoji. And the eggplant. And a peach.

 _That’s not a pic!_ Liz replies. Chris can almost hear her sing-song voice.

Hiddleston posts a picture of a hideous Christmas sweater, suggesting, _Evans should pair the thong with this, and only this!_

There’s a chorus of agreements, and Hiddleston and Hemsworth start trying to hatch a plan to courier the sweater over to Chris post haste. Apparently, it’s from a store called Primark in the UK.

 _At least he now has something to wear to the party!_ Robert adds, with another winky face emoji.

He and Susan are hosting a small Christmas party in December for the core Avengers cast. Part farewell tour, part ‘you’ll never be free of this’ party.

Then _it_ happens.

_I vote evans in the thong AND ugly sweater at the party! Entertainment for the masses_

That’s Sebastian, and doesn’t that just fuck Chris up like pretty much anything Sebastian’s been saying in the last eight years. He’d wear the thong and the sweater. He’d parade up and down Newbury Street in that getup if Sebastian wanted him to. Which is stupid, he recognizes that.

That’s the unrequited crush for the ages, really. Scarlett likes to tease him, but only kindly.

Sebastian’s text is followed by a chorus of _yes’s_ and _agreed’s_ which Chris resolutely ignores by grabbing another beer from the fridge and twisting it open. There’s a part of his brain that is clamoring to text Seb directly, asking if he’d be interested in a private viewing of Chris’ Christmas thong, but he’s not quite that drunk yet. Maybe a few more beers to go for a full-on career-ending sexting.

But what he posts next in the group chat, he squarely blames on the fourth beer he’s currently nursing.

_It’s gonna be way too hot in cali for a christmas sweater_

He regrets it immediately after pressing ‘send’, hovering between hiding the phone or deleting the message altogether when he sees Sebastian typing. And typing. And typing.

_That’s ok, you can just wear the thong_

Chris nearly spits out his beer, coughing, and spluttering and dropping the phone into the couch while trying to get his breathing under control and the beer securely onto the stable surface of the coffee table.

When he finally manages to fish the phone from between the cushions, Scarlett has posted multiples of the eggplant and peach emojis and a few Santa emojis for good measure.

Liz has posted the face-palm girl, and Robert multiples of the cry-laugh emojis. The thread ends with Hiddleston posting _My work here is done_ with a waving hand.

The sad thing is that he actually does have a Christmas thong. Well, not a thong per se, apparently it’s more of a jock strap. Jockstrap-cum-thong. It was a joke present from Scott a few years back, and he stupidly never got rid of it. It’s all red lace waistband with a green cup over the dick, and little golden strings across the butt. The piece de resistance is the small mistletoe on the waistband right over the butt crack. Scott had called it festive and laughed his ass off at Chris’ horrified face. Their mother had also been in the room at the time.

What’s Christmas without siblings, eh?

So, yeah. He still has it, and now he can’t help thinking about what Sebastian would think of it. He knows that it’s all probably a joke, said in good fun and all, but he’d wear it for Sebastian, which is also stupid because after eight years he really should have gotten it through his thick skull that Sebastian isn’t into him like that.

Not that he’d ever asked, not in so many words.

Over the next few weeks the conversation in the chat moves on from Chris’ idiocy, and it’s easy for Chris to let it slip form his mind. Right up until the point when he’s all packed and ready to head out to LA again in early December.

He’s chilling in the den, watching Back to the Future for the millionth time, way past his bedtime for an early morning flight when his phone buzzes.

_Don’t forget that thong for the party evans! We haven’t forgotten!_

Chris nearly swallows his own tongue, because that message is from Sebastian, followed by a row of winky faces.

Scarlett, the fiend who never is more than a foot away from her phone, is quick to reply with a _NO! WE HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN!_ followed by an equally obnoxious row of eggplant and peach emojis.

Chris isn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

The thought of Sebastian still remembering the conversation from weeks ago sends his mind spinning. Has he been thinking about Chris in a thong? Is it just a joke? But, if it is, why would he bring it up?

The group chat blows up with more emojis and demands for the Christmas thong, which Chris resolutely ignores, but he can’t help but scroll back up the chain just to look at Sebastian’s message over and over again.

It’s that tiny smidgen of hope that makes him dig through his closet and find the thong in the deepest recess of his Halloween-slash-costume drawer, and makes him shove it into his bag. Burying it under t-shirts and jeans and sweaters, and instantly pretending it’s not really there at all.

Both he and Dodger make it to LA with the minimum amount of fuss, and the house is exactly as he’d left it those few months ago. Dodger wastes no time in reacquainting himself with the backyard, and especially with the fence post he loves to piss on. The bird isn’t there which is a shame. Chris could have done another video.

They spend a few days just chilling and eating burritos, (Chris, not Dodger, Dodger gets a bully stick and a new rawhide). The weather in LA is surprisingly cool, and Chris enjoys sitting out on the deck in the evenings with a beer, watching as the sun sets over the valley.

The party is on Friday, and it’s really a coincidence that he catches a peek of the red, green, and gold of the thong as he comes out of the shower. It’s sandwiched between a bunch of other underwear and couple of t-shirts he’d thrown on top of the dresser.

He’s just gonna try it on, for a laugh. Just this once.

It fits surprisingly okay; the cup is a bit small but Chris is secretly pleased with that, which is stupid because it’s not like anyone is ever going to see it, right?

_Right!?_

As quickly as he can he pulls his jeans on over the thong and goes to search for a nice shirt to wear to the party. The thong is kinda itchy, but he’s committed to it now so it’s too late to change things, and the uber is already outside waiting for him. So instead of doing the sensible thing, he throws on his jacket, giving Dodger a scratch behind the ears as a goodbye and heads out.

The drive isn’t that long, even in LA traffic, and the party’s just getting started when Chris gets to Robert’s house. Both Renner and Scarlett are there already, and Hiddleston arrives only a few minutes after. It feels like ages since the wrap party, especially as Chris didn’t do much promo work for Infinity War, so it’s great to catch up with everyone.

Scarlett pulls him into a tight hug and kisses him on both cheeks. It feels like he hasn’t seen her in forever. She pulls him to the bar and they get their afternoon drink on pretty quickly. People trickle in over the next few hours, they all drink and eat and catch up. It feels like no time has passed since the wrap in Atlanta, and like he’s firmly back in the Avengers orbit suddenly. Even as he’d sworn that he was done only a few months ago, it never quite works out that way.

Especially not when Sebastian walks in. One of the things Chris had tried to get over this year had been that damned unrequited crush, and it should have been easy now that everything was over and done with, but it hadn’t worked out that way. It never does for him.

He’d missed Sebastian and he’d missed knowing when the next time they would meet would be. Missed the certainty of Sebastian in his life. For the past ten years his life had pretty much rotated around the Marvel universe and in looser terms, around Sebastian, and it had been a comfort. Even those times when he’d known that nothing would happen between them.

And now Sebastian is striding in, wearing a pair of stupidly fitted jeans and a soft loose sweater. Chris wants to hug him and never let go. He’s even grown out that awful trash haircut, and he looks so good with a bit of a beard. Chris can’t help if his heart swoops just a little bit. Sebastian does his rounds and says hello to everyone, but in the end, he flops down on the couch next to Chris with a beer, a smile, and a “How’s it been man?”

And it’s like none of that work Chris has done to get over his infatuation has happened at all. He’s back in there, back to square one.

Chris doesn’t really notice that from then on they don’t really move away from each other that much. Sure, they go and get drinks and food and say their hellos to the latecomers, but mostly they stay only a few feet from each other. It’s just a coincidence really, they just want to be talking to the same people is all, like hanging out in the same area of Robert’s plush living room. Like the same drinks and canapes.

So at the end of the night, it feels natural to offer Sebastian a place to stay. He’s been crashing with friends on the other side of Santa Monica, and it’s a way shorter drive to Chris’ place. Sebastian doesn’t even seem to think about it that hard, he just nods and follows Chris out at the end of the night.

They hadn’t even been the last ones to leave but they still stumble up the drive to Chris’ house long past midnight, Sebastian having tipped the uber too much in his drunken state.

“Gotta say, Evans, I’m disappointed that you didn’t follow through on your promise to wear the Christmas thong,” he sniggers as Chris works to get the door code in.

Drunk Chris is not as sensible as sober Chris who put on the thong and decided in the uber to not tell anyone. Sober Christ doesn’t even get a word in.

“I so did wear it!” Chris shouts way too loud for the quiet of the hallway, scaring Dodger who’s run up to greet them. The dog jumps back, before rushing towards Chris again in greeting.

“Pics or it didn’t happen,” Sebastian cackles as he kicks his shoes off and they bounce against the wall of the hallway.

“Oh, I’ll give you pics alright,” Chris swears and stumbles his way to the living room while starting to undo his belt, barely avoiding Dodger who’s still dancing around his feet. He gets his jeans halfway down his thighs when his brain finally catches up with him and the silence that has suddenly fallen in the room.

Chris looks behind him and Sebastian is standing by the couch and staring at him with his mouth open. Because Chris is wearing a Christmas thong. Which he has just exposed to his eight-year-long unrequited crush and _co-worker_.

Dodger, clearly the smart one of the two of them, and having sensed Chris’ doom, has scrambled into the den. Chris is about to apologize profusely and escape to his bedroom to immolate from embarrassment in private, when Sebastian speaks.

“Well, well, well, isn’t that a pretty sprig of mistletoe.”

His voice is low and smooth, sexy in a way that Chris has only heard on film. It’s never been directed at him. There’s heat in his eyes that makes Chris totally freeze in place. He’d forgotten about the mistletoe sewn in the back of the thong, snugly right over his ass crack. Suggestive and indecent.

“I think the rule is that you gotta be kissed under the mistletoe, isn’t it?” Sebastian continues in the same low, sinful voice. There’s a wicked smile spreading on his face. He’s leaning on the couch now, body long and relaxed in the way that comes so easily for him.

“Yeah,” is all Chris manages, and it comes out as more of a croak than a word. He’s never been good at this part.

“Why don’t you bend over that table for me then?” Sebastian says, starting to slowly walk from the hall towards the living room, towards Chris. He is, clearly, _very_ good at this part.

Chris just nods dumbly and turns towards the table. The grain of the wood is dark and he can barely see it in the low light, but he tries to concentrate on the grooves instead of the shake of his hands as he presses them into the wood. He suddenly realizes how exposed he is, jeans around his knees and his dick barely hidden by cheap green lace. The worst thing, _the absolute worst_ , is that he’s getting hard, just from the look Sebastian’s been giving him.

He can feel as Sebastian comes to kneel behind him, jolting as fingers slide over the straps of the thong that criss-cross Chris’ ass. He feels the press of Sebastian’s thumbs on the inside of his thighs and instinctively spreads his legs as much as he can, still trapped in his jeans. Sebastian makes a pleased sort of noise and slides his thumbs up to spread Chris’ ass cheeks open.

Chris can feel his face flame, just from the thought of what Sebastian is seeing, the intimate way he’s being touched. Sebastian’s thumbs press out and Chris can feel the stretch at his rim. For a second he feels the hot puff of Sebastian’s breath right over his ass and then the press of lips right on his hole.

Chris can’t help the low, needy sound that escapes him, and in return, Sebastian does a slow sweep with his tongue and Chris moans again, scrambling to hold onto the table, his toes curling against the floorboards. Sebastian hums, pleased, licking and sucking right over Chris’ rim, starting to press just the tip of his tongue inside. Teasing and soft.

“Ah, Seb, god,” Chris manages to grind out against the table. He’s achingly, stupidly hard, trembling under Sebastian's’ mouth and hands, and barely registers when Sebastian speaks.

“Nah, just Seb is fine,” he laughs right into Chris’ ass, the cheeky fucker.

Then he slides a finger under the golden string of the thong that runs from the back of the waistband all the way to the cup at the front and _pulls_ , rubbing it back and forth over Chris’ now spit-wet hole. Chris squirms and bucks into the feeling, the string’s been rubbing him there all evening making his already sensitive anus doubly so, and now Sebastian’s just waking up all those sensations again. Chris feels shivery and hot, like all his nerve endings are focused right there at his center, where Sebastian is watching.

That thought has barely entered his head when Sebastian pulls the sting aside and buries his mouth back against Chris’ hole.

Chris can’t claim to have been eaten out a lot in his life, but he’s pretty sure that this is some varsity-level rimming right here. Sebastian’s pulling the kind of noises out of him he wasn’t sure he was capable of making. Lips and tongue skilfully teasing Chris open until he can feel Sebastian pressing the tip of his tongue deep inside, working the rim, in and out in tiny flicks that make him groan out loud and nearly hump the table.

His cock is leaking into the cheap lace, the tip poking out from the waistband, smearing his t-shirt and his belly in precome. Sebastian hasn’t even touched him there yet, and it’s like he can read Chris’ mind, because a hand sneaks between Chris’ legs and rubs his dick through the cheap lace. It’s rough and scratchy, but feels so good under Sebastian’s hand.

Chris doesn’t know whether to push into Sebastian’s hand or back towards his mouth. Sebastian makes the decision for him by yanking down the cup and sliding his palm over the head of Chris’ cock, rubbing the slit and spreading all the precome over the sensitive tip. Chris moans and grunts into the table, and fucks into Sebastian’s hand. He’s so close, the tight grip of Sebastian’s fingers on the head of his cock, the soft and slick feel of his tongue in Chris’ ass.

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Sebastian growls, and Chris wants that too.

“Yes, yeah, yeah, Seb,” Chris chants, pressing his ass inso Sebastian’s mouth, mindless with want, and then suddenly Sebastian is gone.

Chris lets out an unhappy sound, turning to look past his shoulder only to see Sebastian pulling out a packet of lube from his back pocket, and unzipping his jeans to pull out his cock. It’s thick and pink and uncut, and Chris’ mouth waters just to look at it.

Oh yeah, he can definitely get behind this plan.

Sebastian spreads the lube all over his dick and then presses two thick fingers inside Chris’ ass, getting him wet. Chris arches on the table, fucking back into the fingers, into the stretch of them inside him. Sebastian doesn’t even bother to pull down the thong, he just yanks the string to the side and presses the thick head of his cock against Chris’ hole, slowly, so slowly starting to work it inside.

Chris, honest to god yowls at the feel of it stretching him open. The thick, wet slide as Sebastian pushes in inch by thick inch. Working his dick in and then pulling out just a bit, letting Chris feel it, letting him get used to the sensation of being fucked better than he’s probably been in his entire life.

“Yeah, fuck,” Sebastian swears. “You look so fucking good, so hot Chris.”

“Yeah?” Chris asks and feels instantly stupid, but Sebastian just keeps up those shallow thrusts, whispering “Yeah, I thought about it all night, bending you over in your Christmas thong.”

“I thought about you too,” Chris gasps as Sebastian pushes in those last few inches, now hips flush with Chris’ ass. “Thought about wearing it for you.”

“Fuck yeah,” Sebastian growls, laying his body tight against Chris’ back, fucking him in short, sharp thrusts. Keeping Chris tight against the table, and using his hands to angle Chris’ hips up just so that he’s grinding right against Chris’ prostate every time.

Slowly Sebastian slides his thumbs under the lacy waistband of the thong and rubbing the skin over Chris’ hipbones, while the steady rock of his hips drives Chris closer and closer to orgasm. Like he knows, Sebastian slips his hand into the lacey cup and grabs the base of Chris’ cock, giving it a slow, tight squeeze.

“You gonna come for me,” he whispers, low and dirty right into Chris’ ear.

“Uh, uh, uh,” is all Chris can manage while Sebastian keeps up the devastating rhythm of his hips. He’s been close to coming for what feels like an hour already, and when Sebastian slides his tight first over the head of Chris’ cock it’s all over.

He grunts and moans as he comes, semen spilling over his t-shirt and over Sebastian’s fingers, his ass squeezing the thick cock still pressed deep inside him. It feels better than he could have ever imagined, especially when Sebastian groans “Fuck, fuck, Chris, babe,” right into his ear before he’s coming too. Chris can feel his cock twitching in his ass and coating his insides with come.

They stay like that for a long quiet minute, the only sounds in the room their hard breathing. Pressed tightly together and still drunk, both from the booze and mindnumblingly good sex. Eventually, Sebastian pulls out and Chris can’t help but wince. It’s been a while since he’s gotten fucked, and Sebastian seems to know that too, because he helps Chris get out of his jeans and the stupid thong and drags both of them into the shower.

They don’t really speak, just keep the lights low and each other close by. Chris reaches for him under the spray of water and pulls Sebastian into a slow gentle kiss. He doesn’t fight it, falling against Chris’ chest and kissing him back with sweet, gentle lips. It feels perfect, like every single fantasy Chris has ever had made flesh, and he’s not letting himself think of tomorrow. Doesn’t let himself think that one night stands never last in the morning light.

He doesn’t remember how they make it into the bedroom and under the covers, both naked and still wet from the shower, but Chris wakes up to an empty bed and sounds of swearing coming in from his kitchen. Groggily he pulls on a t-shirt and pair of sweats from the floor and goes to investigate.

The swearing turns out to be Sebastian, who is still in his house, and the reason for all the profanities seem to be a pile of scrambled eggs all over the floor, and Dodger who is busy devouring each and every morsel while Sebastian looks on in horror.

As soon as Sebastian sees him in the hall, his face falls and he swears again. “Shit,” he says morosely looking down on the ruined eggs that are rapidly disappearing. “I was going to make you breakfast in bed.”

“Oh,” is all that Chris seems to be able to say, his stomach suddenly filled with butterflies.

Sebastian hadn’t left, he was still here, making Chris breakfast. As far as Chris remembers this isn’t the standard for a one night stand. You don’t make breakfast for people you don’t care about, but Sebastian seems to be reading his silence completely wrong, because his face is falling, and he’s turning to turn off the stove.

“I mean, we don’t have to,” he stutters. “I can just get going.”

He’s still holding the frying pan and Chris takes the opportunity to rush across the living room, mindless of the eggs all over the floor and Dodger trying to gobble up everything he can.

“No, please, stay,” he says, laying a hand on Sebastian's arm, trying to keep him there, in Chris’ kitchen. Forever. “I’d love for you to stay.”

“Really?”

Sebastian sounds so surprised, his eyes wide and somehow vulnerable.

“Yeah.” Chris says, suddenly feeling sure of himself, and he can’t help the smile spreading over his face. “I’m sure I’ve got some more eggs, and I think there’s even bacon somewhere in the back of the fridge.”

“Well, I could be persuaded to stay for breakfast,” Sebastian demurs, putting the pan back on the stove while Chris opens the fridge to get the rest of the food out.

They cook side by side, hips touching in companionable silence in the sunny, open-plan kitchen. Dodger lies down on the rug by the table once he’s cleaned up every inch of the kitchen floor, clearly hoping for another mishap. Chris defrosts a few english muffins that have probably been in the freezer for a year, while Sebastian dishes out the bacon and eggs onto plates. He also finds a carton of orange juice in the fridge and with that the breakfast is complete.

They eat in companionable silence, their feet touching under the table as if by accident.

“You know I don’t really have to be anywhere for a few days,” Sebastian says casually, not looking at Chris when he’s finished the last of his eggs.

“Oh really?” Chris asks feigning ignorance. “I’m just hanging out here a few days too.”

“Uhu,” Sebastian hums, looking at Chris with a pleading expression.

“I mean you could stay here, I’m sure we could figure out something fun to do.” Chris suggests with a shrug, while turning to collect the plates and put them into the dishwasher.

“Yeah, I’m sure we could,” Sebastian is saying from behind him and when Chris turns back around, Sebastian is standing by the table and the thong is hanging from his forefinger like a misshapen Christmas ornament, and there’s that devilish smile back on his face.

“Well, why don’t you go and put this on for me then.”

Chris feels himself blushing, but he’s smiling too as he grabs the thong from Sebastian’s hand and heads past him to the bedroom with a devilish smile of his own.

 

 


End file.
